warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Eco The LeafWing-HiveWing/BerryClan
You're probably wondering what BerryClan is. Well, it's one of four Clans on a fanfiction I'm writing. The fanfic is in a google doc right now, but I'll post it here when I'm finished! BerryClan Leader: Woodenstar - Dusty brown tabby with cream stripes; Dark green eyes; Tom Deputy: Elkbrook - Bronze fur with a white chest and chin; Yellow/green eyes; Tom Medicine Cat: Fawnspot - Cream with white spots all over body and a white tail; Blue eyes; She-cat Warriors: Scarleteyes - Thick gray fur; Orange eyes that almost look red; She-cat Bayrod - Brown fur with brown ear tufts and a white face, underbelly, and legs; Light green eyes; Tom Pumaswipe - Light brown with large paws and a sturdy build; Brown eyes; Tom (apprentice - Moosepaw) Nutfall - White fur with a brown tail, ears, and spots on rear; Amber eyes; Tom (apprentices - Skypaw, Sepiapaw) Timbercall - Black, ginger, and white calico; Orange eyes; Tom (apprentice - Maplepaw) Cottonfur - White and longhaired; Dark green eyes; Tom (apprentice - Tumblepaw) Morningmoth - Golden and dark gray splotchy tortoiseshell; Amber eyes; She-cat Ruffletail - Ruffed tabby with brown fur and dark brown stripes and a white chest; Green eyes; She-cat Glowingleaf - Light brown, cream, and white calico; Bright green eyes; She-cat (apprentice - Creampaw) Redfleck - White with dark ginger ears, tail, socks, and has some dark ginger freckled on face; Amber eyes; Tom Ivyleaf - Mainly black tortoiseshell spotted with some ginger/brown; green eyes; She-cat Sunpool - Ginger/golden tabby; Warm brown eyes; She-cat (apprentice - Thistlepaw) Poppypelt - White fur with ginger splotches; Green eyes; She-cat (apprentice - Hazelpaw) Robinwood - White tabby with Gray stripes; Yellow eyes; Tom Apprentices: Creampaw - Very light and fluffy cream colored fur; Light green eyes; Tom Tumblepaw - Cream tabby with bronze stripes; Brown eyes; Tom Hazelpaw - Dusty brown fur; Green eyes; She-cat Skypaw - White with gray patches all over body; One yellow and one blue eye; She-cat Maplepaw - Warm toned reddish brown fur; Rich brown eyes; She-cat Sepiapaw - Light brown with light ginger splotches and a brown blaze on snout; Forest green eyes; She-cat Thistlepaw - Brown tabby with dark brown stripes and a white face, legs, and underbelly; Forest green eyes; She-cat Moosepaw - Dark brown tabby with light brown stripes; Green eyes; Tom Queens: Aquashrine - Blue fur with white socks and a gray tail; Blue eyes (mother of Crystalkit and Flurrykit) Daisyshine - White fur with gray ears and tail; Yellow eyes (mother of Splotchkit, Canopykit, and Cracklekit) Kits: Crystalkit - Silver with a white blaze on snout, socks, and tail tip; Blue eyes; She-cat Flurrykit - Silver with white spots on rear and has a white tail; Blue eyes; She-cat Canopykit - Brown with a light ginger underbelly and light brown dots above eyes; Yellow eyes; Tom Cracklekit - Light ginger tabby; Orange eyes; Tom Splotchkit - Black and ginger tortoiseshell; Yellow eyes; Tom Elders: Cleareye - Shaggy dark gray fur; One good blue eye and one blind blue eye; She-cat Twistedtalon - Sandy colored ginger fur with a brown blaze on nose and a twisted front right paw; amber eyes; Tom Cursedpelt - Dusty ginger fur that is patchy and falling out; Yellow eyes; Tom Sleetfall - Gray tabby with white socks; Yellow eyes; She-cat Category:Blog posts